1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games of chance, more specifically, to a game based on pai gow in which necessary knowledge of the game is minimized and skill is not a factor in playing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a person enters a casino for the first time, she encounters a wide array of games upon which to wager, including such games as poker, baccarat, blackjack, and pai gow poker, and pai gow tiles. This newcomer also sees people who are intimately familiar with the environment and with the games of gambling. While watching these people, the newcomer may feel overwhelmed and intimidated. This intimidation can take the form of feelings of embarrassment at not knowing how to play the games or not being able to play as fast or well as others, and can manifest itself by not trying new games or even in not gambling at all.
Pai gow poker is played with a standard deck of 52 cards plus a joker. The dealer deals out seven hands of seven cards each. The first hand is placed in a player or banker position depending upon the result of a random number generator, such as dice or an electronic device. The remainder of the hands are placed in the remainder of the player and banker positions in a clockwise direction. The player then arranges her seven cards to make two hands: a two-card hand and a five-card hand, where the five-card hand must be ranked higher than the two-card hand. Rankings are based on basic poker rankings. Thus, the highest two-card hand is a pair of aces, and the highest five-card hand is five aces (the four aces and joker). After all players have arranged their hands, the banker turns his cards over and arranges them according to a fixed set of rules known as the “house way.” The player's five-card hand is compared to the banker's five-card hand and the player's two-card hand is compared to the banker's two-card hand. If there is an exact match between the five-card or two-card hands, called a copy, the tie goes to the banker. If the player wins one five-card hand or two-card hand and loses the other, a “push” results and no money exchanges hands. If the player wins both the five-card and two-card hands, she is paid even money, less a commission of typically 5%. If the player loses both the five-card and two-card hands, she loses the money wagered.
Pai gow tiles is played with a set of 32 tiles. The dealer creates eight stacks of four tiles. The first stack is placed in a player or banker position depending upon the result of a dice roll. The remainder of the stacks are placed in the remainder of the player and banker positions in a clockwise direction. The player then arranges her four tiles into two pairs and places them face down with the higher-ranked pair placed horizontally and the lower-ranked pair placed vertically. Rankings are determined from a table of all possible combinations of two tiles. After all players have arranged their tiles, the banker arranges his tiles according to a fixed set of rules known as the “house way.” The player's high pair is compared to the banker's high pair and the player's low pair is compared to the banker's pair. If there is an exact match between the high pair or low pair, called a copy, the tie goes to the banker. If the player wins one pair and loses the other pair, a “push” results and no money exchanges hands. If the player wins both pairs, she is paid even money, less a commission of typically 5%. If the player loses both pairs, she loses the money wagered.
However simple or complicated the pai gow games are, choices still need to be made by the player during the course of the game. For the player that is unsure of herself, this can be a cause of anxiety and intimidation, especially when playing along side people who are experienced in the game.